yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Torture
Torturing is a difficult way to eliminate your rival in Yandere Simulator. To torture a student, you must first go through the process of kidnapping them and bringing them to your basement. They will be tied to a chair and cannot move much, only look at you and speak. When you walk up to the student and press "A" on the controller (or "E" on your keyboard), you are taken to a torture screen. You are able to choose how long you will torture them. The victim's sanity is displayed at the top of the screen. Different length torture will reduce her sanity by different increments. When you select the time, you will loom over her as she screams in terror. Torture Option 1 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows you to torture your victim for one hour and decrease her sanity by 2.5%. You will arrive at school one hour late. Torture Option 2 This option is only available at night. This option allows you to torture your victim for four hours and decrease her sanity by 10%. After you finish torturing her, you immediately go to sleep until it is the next day. Torture Option 3 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows you to torture your victim for 12 hours and decrease her sanity by 30%. You will skip the school day entirely, and it will stop when nighttime arrives. This is for when you want to torture someone, yet still want to do nighttime activities like play video games, read manga, or gossip on the Internet. Torture Option 4 This option is only available in the morning. This option allows you to torture your victim for 18 hours and reduce her sanity by 45%. You will skip the school day entirely, and nighttime activities as well. You will go to sleep immediately when the torture stops. Bring to School This method will only appear when the student has no sanity left. She will obey your every command. She will remain motionless with her head down muttering until you give her a weapon. She will then slowly walk to your current rival and kill her. After a couple of seconds pass, she will raise her weapon, move back her head, and stab herself in the forehead. She will then fall on her knees and collapse in a pool of blood. Your rival and victim have just been eliminated, without needing to dispose of a murder weapon or get a single drop of blood on you. In the future, teachers will have different dialogue if they see a murder-suicide.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660987608055480320 The player cannot bring a mind-broken slave to school unless there is a valid rival present as well, but that isn't implemented yet either.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663246829597802496 SakiKnife.png|Handing Saki a knife SakiandDeadKokona.png|A mind broken Saki and a recently killed Kokona SakiKillingherself.png|Saki killing herself Sanity Sanity90.png|Saki with only 90% Sanity Sanity0.png|Saki with 0% Sanity Sakiacceptingfate.png|Saki accepting her fate. FullyInsaneSaki.png|Fully insane Saki After each method, your rival's sanity will decrease. The lower it is, the more she will twitch and mutter. In the beginnings of the torture, she will fight for her life, but when her sanity is lower, she will begin to accept her fate. When her sanity is a dead zero, her eyes become dull and she stops twitching and watching you. You can then ask her to kill your rival, or keep her locked up in your basement. She will mutter to herself on loop when brought to school. It may be possible that torturing one student might lower another kidnapped person's sanity.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655309362752126976 Bugs *If you kill your rival after you have given student a weapon she will go over to the rival, spin for a bit, and then kill herself. The ending you get afterwards is just like the one you'd get if you've cleaned up a murder or not. The kidnapped person is almost completely ignored. *Killing the brainwashed person in "Cirno Mode" just makes the place where she spawns at have the usual subtitles of what she would say if she was still alive. Dragging the body somewhere else makes the audio only be around the corpse. *A kidnapped student is still able to comment on the Internet. *If a murder-suicide is found and the police arrive, they are not able to find the murder weapon. *The eyes of all the completely brainwashed students are always the color of Saki's (cyan). Trivia *A tortured student's suicide is always instantaneous.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657625330862157824 *There may be another way to brainwash a student into becoming your slave, but has not been revealed yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655471789133316096 *It may be possible that later on in torturing a student, their hair will turn white. This is a condition known as Marie Antoinette Syndrome, as when under extreme stress or torture, a victim's hair will go white.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655473661667766272 *Mentally broken students have super human strength because they have no concern for their own safety and don't care about consequences. You can use this to your advantage to kill a teacher.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655236993643769856 *Torturing was implemented on October 17th, 2015. *In future builds, people will think you are a delinquent if you start to skip school too much because of torturing and your reputation will decrease. Therefore, Senpai will not accept your love confession. *Kokona Haruka is the only student to be murdered by them at the moment because Kokona is a test rival. *What type of torturing happens to student is best left to your imagination.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655295057457602560 *If the rival has already been killed, when given a weapon, the mind-broken student will kill herself. *It takes 40 hours to mentally break a student. Gallery TorturingSakyu.png|Torturing Sakyu TorturingYuna.png|Torturing Yuna MeiTorture.png|Mei being tortured MeiMindBroken.png|Mei mind-broken SakiHoldingKatana.png|Saki holding a katana Category:Eliminating students Category:Interactable Category:Game Mechanics Category:Decreasing Reputation Category:Decreasing Sanity Category:Yandere-chan's House